1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasound type treatment apparatus for resecting or emulsifying a living tissue or breaking down a stone with the use of an ultrasonic oscillation wave transmitted from an ultrasonic oscillation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an ultrasonic type treatment apparatus includes an ultrasonic oscillation device and an ultrasonic wave transmitter for transmitting an ultrasonic oscillation wave of the ultrasonic oscillation device to a to be treated region of a human being. The treatment apparatus has been surgically employed to resect an affected region of a living tissue or break down a stone in a body cavity.
The treatment apparatus of this type uses a probe as an ultrasonic oscillation medium composed of a hollow tube. Upon the operation of the ultrasonic oscillation device an ultrasonic oscillation wave of the ultrasonic oscillation device is transmitted to the probe, producing a longitudinal oscillation wave and hence a strain at a node of the longitudinal oscillation wave. A temperature rise occurs at the probe due to the development of such a strain, there being a risk that a fatigue or a destruction will take place at the probe. If the probe is destroyed during the use of the treatment apparatus, then its fragments will be scattered around in the body cavity of a human being.
It has been common practice to cover a probe with a sheath and prevent a temperature rise in the probe with a cooling water stream run in the sheath.
There is a risk that a tank of cooling water will become empty in the use of the apparatus or a tube for supplying cooling water will be detached from the rest of the apparatus. In such a case, the probe is sometimes or rather often weakened or destroyed in the use of the apparatus.